Más y más alto
by tulique
Summary: Daiki no había pasado tanta vergüenza en su vida como cuando se tuvo que disfrazar del gato de Sailor Moon (¡maldita Satsuki!)


Daiki no se había sentido tan abochornado en toda su vida (y eso que ya tenía _ocho _añazos, así que ya había acumulado todo tipo de experiencias vitales).

—¿Hace falta ir así? —insistió Daiki por _enésima_ vez. Su madre chasqueó la lengua y le miró como si fuese estúpido.

Satsuki lo contempló maravillada y le sonrió de oreja a oreja. Daiki apartó la vista de ella un momento y se volvió a concentrar en su reflejo en el espejo.

No, claro que aquello no era necesario. Debía de haber alguna ley que prohibiese que los niños, no, _hombres_ como él tuviesen que rebajarse de tal manera. ¿Cómo iba a hacerse respetar con esas pintas? Estaba pidiendo a gritos que le diesen una paliza.

Ahí estaba él, con una bolsa de la basura negra, unas mallas de vieja que le quedaban_enormes_, unos bigotes mal pintados y unas orejas de gato de plástico.

Ah, y una pegatina con forma de media luna en la frente.

Se suponía que era el gato de Sailor Moon, que ni sabía cómo se llamaba ni cuáles eran sus propósitos. De lo que sí estaba seguro era de que odiaba a ese gato y le deseaba una muerte ficticia lenta y dolorosa. Daba toda la impresión de que su disfraz era así de cutre adrede, _pero no lo era_, tal y como repetían una y otra vez su madre y Satsuki.

Ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de pintarle la piel de negro ni nada por el estilo "porque no hacía falta". Con gente así cualquiera desearía tener enemigos.

Satsuki ya podía haberse disfrazado de Peach o algo así. Era más digno ir de Mario por la calle que de _gato_. Pero no, la señorita se emperró con ir de Sailor Moon y su madre le tuvo que comprar el disfraz de marras. Eso sí, sin peluca porque era "demasiado cara", así que Satsuki se tendría que conformar con solo el disfraz. La madre de Daiki, que no era tan desastrosa ni bestia a la hora de peinar como la de Satsuki, le hizo dos coletas "para dar el pego".

—Eres el gato más guapo del mundo —le dijo su madre, acariciándole la cabeza con cuidado de no romperle esas orejas de pacotilla.

—Eso ni te lo crees tú —Daiki protestó, pero nadie le hizo caso.

El colmo de los colmos fue el tener que salir así a la calle. Al fin y al cabo, si estaba vestido de esa guisa era para poder acompañar a Satsuki a la fiesta de disfraces del barrio. Los demás niños iban de Godzilla, Pikachu o de vampiro. Daiki, de _gato_ con sarna.

Le consoló un poco ver que Satsuki, al menos, estaba contenta. Iba por la calle zarandeando su varita mágica —o lo que fuese ese palo con lazos y pasteladas de chica— y sonreía más que cuando Daiki le regaló un peluche de Hamtaro por su cumpleaños.

—Dai-chan, como sigas con esa cara, te acabarán saliendo arrugas —dijo Satsuki llena de razón y siguió tarareando una canción que, casi con toda seguridad, tenía algo que ver con Sailor Moon.

—Dices eso porque tú no vas de gato —Daiki hizo pucheros y ella se rió.

—¡Jo, deja de quejarte!

La gente que los veía por la calle debía de opinar diferente, porque no paraban de señalarlos y reír entre cuchicheos poco discretos. Por los uniformes que llevaban, eran unos chicos mayores de secundaria, o incluso de bachillerato. Daiki estaba perdiendo la paciencia a pasos agigantados.

—Mira la niña, ni una peluca se compró —uno de ellos soltó una risita de hiena—. Qué cosa más fea.

—¿Y el gato ese de mierda, tío, que parece que lo rescataron de un estercolero?

Lo peor de todo era que Satsuki también estaba escuchando aquellas críticas despiadadas (y llenas de razón, pero Daiki eso no lo iba a decir en alto) y, como era una niña y por lo tanto _sensible_, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Eso sí que era injusto.

Daiki no estaba ciego, ni mucho menos, así que podía asegurar que el disfraz de Satsuki —ni el suyo, claro— era el más original ni el mejor elaborado. Pero se lo estaba pasando bien, él había visto la ilusión que le hizo llegar a casa y ver el traje de Sailor Moon en su cama y no le hacía daño a nadie, ¿así que por qué tenían que meterse esos imbéciles con ella? ¡Ni siquiera iban disfrazados, no tenían ningún derecho a opinar!

Apretó los puños con fuerza. Iba a acercarse a ellos y cantarles las cuarenta, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Satsuki tiró su varita mágica al suelo y se largó corriendo con las carcajadas ensordecedoras de aquellos capullos como banda sonora.

—¡Me las vais a pagar! —Daiki gritó preparándose para darles una paliza que los dejara en silla de ruedas de por vida, pese a que eran mayores que él.

No lo hizo, sin embargo, porque antes que saciar su sed de venganza, quería asegurarse de que Satsuki no se perdiera por el barrio y acabase sola en a saber qué esquina de Japón. ¡Su misión era cuidarla!

—Será tonta… —farfulló Daiki, recogiendo la varita del suelo. Tenía algún que otro rasguño, pero por suerte no estaba rota.

Se marchó corriendo tras su amiga. Era incómodo ir a toda la velocidad con una maldita bolsa de la basura pegada al cuerpo, aunque al menos tuvo la suerte de que Satsuki era más lenta que un híbrido de caracol y tortuga coja.

Pensar eso y perderla de vista fue todo uno. Como era _tan_ canija, era fácil no verla por ninguna parte. Daiki chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos. Dejaría que sus instintos lo guiasen hasta ella.

«Si fuera Satsuki, ¿adónde iría?», se preguntó Daiki. A casa no, claro que no. Su madre aún tendría más que decir y la regañaría por ir por la calle llorando. Al recinto donde se celebraba la fiesta, menos aún.

Solo quedaba el parque, ese donde quedaban todas las tardes para que Daiki jugase al baloncesto y ella lo observase en silencio, con una sonrisa tranquila.

En efecto, allí estaba. En los columpios.

—¡Satsuki! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Pregunta tonta, todo había que admitirlo.

Satsuki levantó la cabecita y lo miró con unos ojos llenos de pena. Aún estaban rojos.

—No les hagas caso, boba. No tienen ni idea.

Ella no dijo nada, ni siquiera suspiró, y siguió balanceándose con torpeza. A Daiki se le rompía el corazón cuando se ponía así de triste. Le gustaba verla alegre y dando saltitos por ahí o incluso yendo calle abajo tarareando canciones cursis.

—¿Viste lo feos que eran ellos? ¡Con la cara llena de granos! —Daiki forzó una carcajada, que fijo que le acababa de arrancar una sonrisa a su amiga, y le dio un empujón suave en el columpio.

La muy zopenca no sabía ni columpiarse como era debido. ¡Qué cosas!

—Además, no eres _del todo_ fea.

Eso era cierto. Las señoras siempre la llamaban "muñequita" o "princesa" y la inundaban a elogios como si fuese la niña más linda habida y por haber. Hasta había algún que otro niño en el colegio que estaba coladito por ella. Así que fea, lo que se decía fea como un orco, no era.

Tampoco era un bellezón, ¿eh? Ni mucho menos. Para nada.

Le dio otro empujoncito.

—Y mira, te he traído tu varita mágica. Puedes zurrarlos cuanto quieras, que te juro que no se lo diré a tu madre. ¡Si quieres te ayudo!

—Dai-chan… —dijo con una vocecilla apenas perceptible— A veces hasta eres simpático.

—¿Eh? ¡Serás…! ¡Yo siempre soy simpático!

Satsuki se rió, así que Daiki no dijo nada más. Misión cumplida.

—¿Sabes qué te digo? A la porra la fiesta. Vamos a por un helado —proclamó Daiki—. Mi padre me dio un poco de dinero.

—¡Pero yo quería columpiarme un rato más!

Si Daiki le concedió el capricho era simple y llanamente porque no quería arriesgarse a que se echase a llorar otra vez. La empujó con cada vez más fuerza, hasta que ella estaba ya casi rozando las nubes con la punta de sus botas.

Ya le diera a la Sailor Moon esa volar tan alto como Satsuki.

Cuando ya empezaba a anochecer, los dos acordaron pasar por el quiosco de los helados, ese que siempre tenía todos los sabores que querían _y más_, y luego volver a casa. Dicho y hecho.

—¡Vaya, vaya, pero qué guapos estáis! —exclamó la ancianita del quiosco. Satsuki miró a Daiki un momento y se le iluminó la carita con una sonrisa.

Satsuki, tal y como hacía siempre, escogió un helado pequeño de fresa con tropezones y Daiki, que prefería variar un poco, compró el de avellana. Estaba rico.

Para asegurarse de que Satsuki no volviese a huir por patas, Daiki le dio la mano.

—Dai-chan, cómo te suda la mano.

—¡Cállate!

—No lo dije con mala intención —le apretó aún más la mano—. Dai-chan, Dai-chan, ¿puedo contarte algo?

—Depende.

—¿Cómo que depende? —Satsuki infló las mejillas— ¡Pues ahora no te lo digo!

—No, ahora _me lo dices_.

Se acuchillaron con la mirada durante unos instantes.

—Mi personaje favorito de Sailor Moon es el gatito —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Quéee? ¿Me estás diciendo que para tu próximo cumpleaños quieres un peluche del gato este?

—¿Eh? ¡No, no! Bueno, _sí_, ¡pero eso no es lo que quería decir! —Satsuki le dio un lametón al helado antes de que se derritiese y le dejase la mano pringando— Me refería a que tú tampoco estás _tan_ feo.

Daiki buscó por mar y aire una respuesta aceptable. No la encontró. No era la primera vez, y seguramente tampoco la última, en la que Satsuki lo dejase sin palabras. Eso _sí_ que lo hacía sentirse abochornado.


End file.
